Loss
by optimus prime 007
Summary: AU One shot fic dealing with the destruction of Praxus where Prowl is a sparkling and Jazz is best friends with his older brother Smokescreen. Tissues may be required. Does have a happy ending. Only some minor TF swear words. G1 Verse


**AN: **First I'd like to thank all of you who have sent messages to me regarding the loss of my mom. I know I haven't responded back to all of them. I'm getting to them. I promise. For now, please know that each and every one was greatly appreciated.

Second, I wrote this story more for myself than anything. I needed an outlet for my grief other than tears. It hasn't even been a full month since my mom passed. There are days when I'm at work and I still feel the urge the pick up the phone to call her only to remind myself that she's not there. I'm still in the process of healing and know the pain will never entirely go away. It is simply a matter of learning how to live with it. So please no flames or anonymous gripes about not updating my other fics.

Third, while my muse has started to feel creative again I beg my readers to be patient with updates. I will not abandon my stories. And for my Kacey fans, I have started working on the next chapter. Please just be patient. My muse requires inspiration and some days it's just not there. Thank you..

**Time references**: _**Klick**_ - minute; _**Breem**_ - hour; _**Jour**_ - day; _**Deca-cycle**_ - week; _**Orn**_ - month; _**Vorn**_ - year

* * *

**Praxus**

The ground shook violently enough to knock one off their feet.

The sky boomed loudly with a thunderous roar that echoed on and on.

Screams of fear and panic pierced the air.

Choking smoke billowed to and fro amongst the chaos.

The crystal trees of Helix Gardens were all shattered in a single blast, their beauty lost forever.

Buildings exploded one after the other, collapsing or imploding, entombing the unlucky mechanisms that couldn't escape in time.

The initial attack was swift and cruel. No mechanism was spared. No kindness was taken upon the elderly. No mercy was spared for the sparklings.

Those who were lucky died quickly trampled by the many hundreds of mechanisms fleeing for their lives or better still to be obliterated in an instant by weapon's fire.

Those unfortunate enough to survive the first wave of the assault were plundered, raped, or viciously dismembered before being left for dead.

Those fortunate few still alive and undiscovered knew it was simply a matter of time before they met Primus himself. But at least they would meet Him on _**their**_ terms.

"Mommy."

"Shh," the mother quickly hushed her sparkling of four - a little mech the perfect replica of his father save for a few facial traits he inherited from his mother, especially her smile or the frightful look he now displayed.

The little mech trembled, large cobalt optics scanned frantically through the dust and rubble. His audio receptors could hear the shouts and screams but he could not quite comprehending that those were the sounds of death. He clung to his mother's dirtied white armor, frightened, seeking any comfort she had to offer, not fully understanding the pain he felt in his chest.

The mother forced back the tears of grief for her lost bondmate. He was such a strong and handsome mech who gave his live to save his sparkmate and son. And now that duty rested upon her. She remained quiet and still in their hiding spot, praying that her son would survive, praying that help would soon come.

Breems passed. Eventually the screams faded until only the sound of the occasional weapon's fire and distant laughter could be heard. Darkness descended and the coldness of night permeated the blackness. For fear of being spotted, the mother covered her son's optics and shuttered her optics to narrow slits.

"My sparkling, I need you to do something for mommy," she whispered, holding him close to her bosom. "I need you to be brave for me. Can you do that? Can you be brave for mommy?"

"Just like daddy?"

"Yes," she smiled, wiping the dried tears from his face. "Just like daddy. No matter what happens you must be brave."

"Ok," he meekly said.

"I need you to stay here while I go out there for a klick," she explained, her processor calculating how long it would take for her to reach the weapon she saw. Though not a violent person with infinite patience, she was willing to risk going for the weapon in order to protect her precious son.

"No, I want to go with you mommy," the mech wept, latching onto her with his small white hands.

"Shh," she cooed, softly, pressing her lips to the small red chevron on his forehead. "It will only be for a klick. You can watch me the entire time. But you must remain hidden and quiet. It's not safe. Do you understand?" He wept, holding onto her tighter, his spark desperately calling to hers. She shuttered her optic covers closed, keeping the tears at bay. "I will come back, I promise you. I love you so much Prowl."

"I love you too, mommy."

The mother kissed his optic covers one at a time.

"Be brave little one," she said, setting him down. "Stay here."

Without glancing back, not wanting her son to see her fear, she hurried away leaving him alone. Prowl watched, optics wide, spark racing, vents wheezing rapidly. His mother moved quickly, silently over the rubble. Panic started to take over, his spark called to her as she was so far away from him now.

'Be brave,' she told him over their bond, filling him with her love.

Prowl relaxed slightly but did not take his optics off his mother's form.

"THERE!!" one deep voice shouted making mother freeze.

"YOU'RE KIDDING! I CAN'T BELIEVE ANY MECHANISM IS STILL ALIVE!" another laughed.

The ground exploded around his mother. She was enveloped in a dust cloud. Surprisingly, she fired back killing one of her attackers. Only it was hopeless. Others arrived when they heard the sound and started firing no questions asked.

Prowl watched it all as his mother fell to the ground after being shot several times. The vision forever burned into his processor. Her screams filled his audio receptors and would be forever in his nightmares in the many vorns to come.

Instinctively, he moved further into his hiding place, dimming his optics as the killers stomped around searching for more survivors.

"MEGATRON HAS ORDERED US TO THE NORTH! THE AUTOBOTS HAVE ARRIVED IN FULL FORCE!"

Torn between wanting to be with his mother and wanting to be a good mech by doing what he was told, Prowl watched helplessly as the mechs who attacked his mother ran off. Only one they were gone from sight did he dare reach desperately for his mother over their bond.

She didn't respond but he could still feel her presence. The decision was made without a second thought. Ever so slowly, he emerged from hiding and headed towards his mother.

In the distance the sounds of a battle raged on as he scampered over the rubble. The ground beneath his small peds vibrated even at this distance. The sky was lit up to the north. It provided enough light for Prowl to make his way quickly to his mother's side.

Her optic covers were closed but she was still warm. Energon slowly leaked from various cracks in her armor. She was still alive. He knew that much. He didn't feel the void in his spark like he does for his father.

"Mommy, wake up," he begged, tears streaming down his face, one trembling hand touching her face. "Mommy, please wake up."

Only she didn't wake up.

Frighten and alone, he did what he'd normally do when he needed comfort. He curled up as small as he could, resting against his mother's bosom. Somehow he managed to pull one of her arms over him. With exhaustion finally taking its toll on his systems, he fell into a deep recharge.

* * *

**Jazz**

Though the battle was won no one celebrated. I felt empty. We all did. By the time we'd assembled our forces even Prime knew it was too late.

"It's hopeless, no one survived," someone nearby said.

"Hey, that's not true. Even right now some bot might need our help," I stated firmly, turning to see the depressing look on my friend's faceplates.

Smokescreen and I had been roommates since jour one at the academy. He and I became good friends during that first vorn. So I know this was hurting him. Somewhere, out there, his family was probably dead. But that didn't mean we had to bury them before we found out for certain.

"Someone needs to shut their mouth hole before I get Ratchet out here with his new set of wrenches," Ironhide snarled down at the mech. The red mech glared until his subordinate turned away, ashamed. Satisfied, Hide turned to face us. "Remember, your training, leave nothing unsearched. One survivor is a victory. Now, get moving! You all know your sectors. Keep your locator beacons on so we can monitor you from base. Check in with Red Alert regularly and don't leave each other's sights."

"Yes, Sir!"

"It's just Ironhide. We're not at the academy and after today, you are no longer cadets, you're Autobots now," he smiled tiredly, coming towards Smokescreen and me.

A sense of pride filled me, even my friend as his doorwings picked up more than before. Together we nodded to our former drill master.

"You doing ok, Smokescreen?" Ironhide asked.

"Yes, Sir. I…I just hope to find them to bring closure," my friend said, such sorrow filled his voice.

Ironhide and I shared a knowing look. Smokescreen probably knew via his spark link that his parents were killed in the Decepticon attack on Praxus.

"There's no shame if it's too much for you," Ironhide said to Smokescreen.

"I'll be ok," Smokescreen sighed.

"I'll keep a close optic on him," I smiled gently patting Smokescreen on the shoulder.

"Remember, call for back up or call for a medic. Don't try to be heroes. Don't make your drill master look like a fool by getting yourselves killed on a rescue mission."

"Understood," I nodded. "Let's go, Smokey."

With that, Smokescreen and I headed to our sector.

The carnage was horrendous. The smell of death and dried energon filled the air. It was hard to distinguish between a body and rubble there was so much dust everywhere. We'd been searching for a full four breems with no sign of life and I was beginning to lose some of my optimism. _**Some**_.

Then suddenly Smokescreen took off running. I followed, not asking what he saw, thinking he saw a survivor. My optimism was renewed in full only for it to be taken back just as quickly. My friend fell to his kneels, wailing unintelligible words into the chest of a dead mech. Tears filled my optics for I knew my friend just found his father.

This was what he was afraid of, what he'd already known in his spark.

I did all I could do, I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and wept with him. I knew all to well what he was going through. I understood his pain having lost my own creators. It's a pain that has never left my spark.

"_Jazz, check in._"

"I'll be right over here if you need me," I whispered to my friend. He nodded. "_Smokescreen and I are near what used to be Helix Gardens…I think. It's hard to tell out here Red Alert._"

"_I know. Don't be idle. Keep moving._"

"_Red…_" I hesitated, retreating a short distance away to give Smokescreen some space to grieve.

"_What is it?_"

"_Smokescreen found his father_," I sadly reported, watching the blue and white mech rock back and forth. "_I think he should be taken out of here. It's rough for me. I can only imagine how hard this all is on him. This was his home._"

"_Understood, I'll inform Prime._"

It took a few klicks for help to arrive. I was stunned. I wasn't expecting _**Optimus Prime**_ to arrive with a small entourage – one large mech and another small elderly looking mech and two guards. I had never met the mech but every Autobot knew about his compassion for others. The mech truly cared for those under his command and for those he was fighting to protect. He was why I wanted to be an Autobot.

"Stay here," he said to me, clasping a rather large hand on my shoulder.

I was kind of in awe of him. I knew he was big but from my vantage point, he was fragging huge! However, I quickly got past the moment as I watched my Prime kneel beside my friend.

I couldn't hear what he said to Smokescreen, as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. But the mech turned like a youngling and wept into Prime's chest. Words of comfort were whispered as I could see Smokescreen nodding or shaking his head every so often.

A part of my spark went out to my friend for his loss. A much larger part was angry. These were innocent people and didn't deserve to die in this manner.

I growled softly, balling my hands into tight fists.

It just wasn't right!

"Save your anger, kid. There will be a place and time for it. Just not today," the elder mech quietly said to me.

"Kup!"

"Excuse me kid," Kup said to me and moved quickly to Prime.

Prime handed over Smokescreen to Kup after getting him up on his feet. And I didn't hesitate to give my friend the hug that he needed. I didn't need to tell him how sorry I was having already told him when we first heard the news of the attack. I know it was something he didn't need to hear right now.

"Thanks, Jazz," he sniffled. "Find my mother and my little brother. I know my father would want them to be with him."

"I'll find them," I promised then watched as Kup escorted Smokescreen away.

"Prime, shall I arrange to have the body taken to base camp for transport to Iacon?"

"Yes, Magnus. After that I want you to take a team and try to find Smokescreen's parent's residence, see if you can salvage anything."

"Yes, Sir. I'll escort you back and then make the arrangements."

"No. I'm going to search for his mother and brother," Prime said and that's when I noticed the vidpic in his hand. Smokescreen had been carrying it ever since we left the Academy.

"Optimus, it's not safe…"

Optimus stared down the mech, figuratively. Ultra Magnus stood as tall as Prime! He couldn't stare down at him at all! However, Magnus backed off immediately.

"I understand," Magnus said, respectfully bowing his head. "Just be careful my friend."

"Just make sure Ironhide and Ratchet don't blow their gaskets when you get back to base camp."

"Oh, _joy_," Magnus commented making Prime chuckled softly. "I'll have Red Alert monitor your location. Back up will be there for you the moment you need it."

"Thank you," Optimus said and then turned to me. "Let's move out. What is your name cadet?"

"Jazz, Sir," I replied nervously.

"Ah, yes. I've heard much about you from Ironhide. He said you have a gift for stealth and subterfuge which you use regularly on the many pranks you pull off."

"Well, it's never been proven that I was involved in any of those pranks, Sir," I replied making him laugh heartily.

"Regardless Jazz, the Autobots need mechs like you," he then said seriously. "War is upon us now. When we're done with the rescue mission, I want you to report to me for a new special division I'm putting together called Special Operations."

"Special Operations, Sir?"

"Infiltration and sabotage missions mostly," he answered as we continued searching the area. I gave him a look of disbelief. "Oh, I know you wanted to be a scout. From your personality profile and the fact that you're…well, in a league all your own according to Ironhide…makes you ideal for a saboteur."

"Sounds dangerous," I smirked.

"I take it I can count on you then?"

"Of course, Sir. I'll do anything for the cause. Especially after what happened here in Praxus," I said, narrowing my optics behind my visor. "This was no way to die."

"I agree but at least the Council is listening to me now and have allowed me to send forces to defend the other major cities," Prime sighed heavily. "If they'd listened to me this could have been avoided."

I nodded numbly and kept walking over the debris as carefully as possible. My attention focused on the littered ground beneath my peds. It was hard to tell a mechanism from the rubble and I knew I was possibly stepping on body parts and such. So I decided to switch to thermal imaging on my visor. If a mechanism was alive I'd see their heat signature even through some of the rubble.

"I'm not detecting any heat signatures in this area," I frowned, scanning the area around us. "They're all dead."

"Then we need to at least find the bodies of Smokescreen's mother and little brother," Optimus said, showing me the vidpic of Smokescreen's parents holding a happy sparkling with them. "I hope it will give him some closure."

"That's an old vidpic taken shortly after the little mech was berthed," I commented, as we marched onward. "It was the last time Smokescreen had been with his family. He had plans for visiting in a few deca-cycles."

"You see, his little brother asked if he could come and visit. The little guy sounded as sweet and cute as he looked over the communiqué. I gave Smokescreen slag for being a hard aft and to give the little mech what his spark desired. Smokey caved on the spot. Primus almighty, you should have heard his brother."

"I've never seen such excitement from a sparkling before. I was going with him too since they always made me feel like I was family. In fact, we were talking about what we were going to do in Praxus when we heard about the atta..."

I froze, turning back to where I had just looked. I thought I caught a heat signature.

"Jazz?"

"Primus, I'm picking up a heat signature!" I exclaimed, switching to my normal vision as I hurried with Prime in tow.

Both of us came to a stop when we reached the mother and her sparkling.

"It's just not right," I murmured sadly, my spark aching.

Then if I didn't already hurt enough, the sparkling's optics dimly lit and he lifted his head up, looking at us.

"Can you help my mommy? She won't wake up," his soft innocent voice whimpered, fresh tears welling up in his optics.

It took a few astroseconds for it to register in my processor. I knew that voice. Kneeling down, I took a closer look at the sparkling and his mother.

"Primus," I gasped, covering my mouth. My optics burning from my own tears. "Prowl?"

The sparkling shifted his gaze to me, cocking his head to one side, surprised that I knew his name.

* * *

**Smokescreen**

It was a habit to keep my spark shielded. Even though there was no reason to even now I still kept it shielded as if to protect it from the grief that wanted to consume me. Training as a soldier taught me how to do it. But they never prepared us for the feeling of loss when a part of a bond died.

Staring at the lifeless form of my father, I didn't know what to do. All my life I had always been so certain about my choices and the path I'd taken. To follow in my father's footsteps, to become an Autobot and honorable mech was all I dreamed about.

After what happened here in Praxus, I'm now wondering…will I share his fate if I stay on this path? It terrifies me to think that the enemy could destroy an entire city and its habitants without hesitation or remorse.

"What am I to do, father?" I asked, taking hold of his hand, tears filling my optics. "All I've ever loved and would have fought to protect is gone."

"Smokescreen…"

I turned to see Ultra Magnus remaining at a respectful distance, giving my space. Even though he was my superior officer I couldn't bring myself to clean away my tears. Frankly I didn't care.

"We were able to salvage several vidpics," he explained in a soft tone as he handed me a small storage container. "Our new engineer, Wheeljack can probably fix some of the holocubes."

I gave him a look like he was crazy. I knew Wheeljack from the Academy. He actually graduated a few orns ago.

"I know," Magnus chuckled knowingly. "He's accident prone but brilliant. If he can't fix it then it wasn't meant to be fixed."

"Thank you. I appreciate what you've…what everyone has done."

"You're not alone Smokescreen. We all lost someone or something here in Praxus," he replied solemnly, optics gazing out at the destruction. Then he stared down at me. "We must remember this jour. It's the only way to honor your family and those lives lost."

I nodded, looking into the storage container. My optics locked onto a vidpic of the family. Its edges were burned but the important part of the vidpic remained. I was holding my sparkling brother in my arms with mother on one side of me and father the other side.

I smiled softly to myself remembering the moment.

Prowl was in a particularly cranky mood when we sat for the picture. Mother's cooing or dad's affectionate words did nothing to improve his mood either. I'm still not sure what Jazz did for all I could recall after that was Prowl giggling wildly at the mech. My friend captured the moment perfectly – a content, happy family gazing upon an overjoyed sparkling.

Lifting my head up, I was about to thank Ultra Magnus only to find he'd discretely left me alone. However, my optics spotted my Prime approaching from the distance carrying a femme's body in his arms. I didn't need to be told it was my mother. I just knew it was her.

My spark ache couldn't get any lower at that point. I knew with both my parents dead that Prowl didn't have a chance to survive either. It didn't seem fair. He was so young and did nothing to deserve this fate.

"Smokescreen, come with me please."

"Ratchet…is that…"

"I'm so sorry," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. Then he took the storage bin from my arms, setting it aside. "But I need you to come with me."

Slowly almost reluctantly I allowed him to pull me along. At first I thought he was taking me to see my mother's body to confirm her identification. Then Prime kept going in one direction away from us to reveal my friend who'd been following him at a rushed pace.

"Oh Primus no," I gasped, falling to my knees noticing the small form Jazz was holding in his arms.

I closed my optics, trembling. I couldn't look at my little brother. I didn't want to see him dead. I didn't want to remember him that way. I didn't want to destroy the image of him being happy in my processor.

"Smokescreen, you're little brother is alive," Ratchet said, attempting to pull me back onto my feet.

Confused I looked up at him, optic covers blinking the tears away, "Uh?

"Yes, he's alive."

"Hey Ratchet, you got a blanket for the little guy?" Jazz shouted, moving at an even quicker pace.

"Don't worry about that now. Just bring him here so I can examine him!" Ratchet snapped, pulling insistently at me until I was back on my feet. He may have been harsh on Jazz but the CMO was uncharacteristically kind when he spoke to me. The fragger even smiled. "Come on Smokescreen you can be there as I exam him."

As I followed, watching as Ratchet plucked the sparkling from Jazz's arms, part of me couldn't believe it. My little brother was alive!

Then as my brother sat on the exam table being subjected to the medical bots ministrations, the realization set in and my spark ached for Prowl. To be so young to go through what happened in Praxus and _**survived**_…I was worried for him. I was scared for him too.

Prowl suddenly let rip an audio piercing squeal and started cried.

"I know it hurts little one," Ratchet spoke softly, his hand working quickly on the damaged winglets. "I'm almost done putting it back in place."

Tears blurred my vision. Prowl's crying grew louder and louder. On instinct I dropped the barrier I'd erected around my spark and was instantly bombarded with the swirling emotions of my little brother.

His confusion. His fear. His agony at feeling alone. A part of him understood that mother and father were gone. Yet, he continued calling for them over and over through the bond, wanting comfort from the two mechanisms he knew loved him most in this world. The two who had been a constant presence within his spark and now were no more.

His emotions were…overwhelming.

Unable to take it anymore, I shot forward taking Prowl into my arms holding him close to my chest, ignoring Ratchet's protests. I wasn't a parent and all I had to fall on was my own experience whenever I had been upset and what mother and father had done with me. I started whispering to him in our Praxian language while giving him comfort, love and the feeling of security over our brotherly bond.

He rejected me at first still wanting only the familiar sensations of mother or father. But I knew he would remember me once he let me in. He was curious about me that very first time I reached out to him through our bond when he was only a few jours old. And as mother predicted, his spark gladly accepted me as eagerly as mother and father.

Sure enough, once he remembered I could feel him eagerly latching onto me with all his essence. Even his little hands clutched tightly to my armor, his body trembling from his emotions and exhaustions. And his cries quieted down to soft whimpers, sniffles, and warbles. Then his soft voice spoke.

"You came Smoke?"

I broke down, tucking his small helm under my chin. Being mindful of his winglets, I stroked his back soothingly. Tears of sorrow mixed with tears of joy. And I glanced up into the sky, thanking Primus for saving my little brother.

"Of course I did," I sighed, shuttering my optics. "I promised you I would."

"It hurts."

"I know," I murmured, kissing the top of his helm. "It hurts for me too. But we're together now, little brother. We're together."

**Epilogue**

_**A few orns later…**_

Smokescreen stepped into the room to see Prowl sitting quietly with a datapad and stylos in his small white hands. All the other sparklings and younglings were recharging on their berths on one side of the room while Prowl was at a desk, alone. The caretaker shook her head at his unasked question, making him frown and stepped quietly to kneel beside his little brother.

"Your caretaker says you're still not recharging with the others at the designated times when I'm away on a mission," he commented as Prowl continued drawing the writing utensil.

"Don't want to."

"You need your recharge."

"I'm fine."

"You know, you don't have to be so brave all the time Prowl."

Prowl paused and looked up at his brother.

"Yes I do. She told me to."

"Mother?"

Prowl nodded.

"Do you see her when you recharge?"

Prowl's hand paused. His head slowly nodded and tears filled his optics.

"It's ok," Smokescreen murmured, pulling his brother onto his lap. "I see her and father too when I recharge."

"Does it make you sad too?"

"Yes. But at the same time it makes me happy."

Prowl gave him a puzzled look.

"The memories I have of them…they always make me remember how much I was loved and how happy I was with them. And as long as you can remember that love then mother and father will always be a part of your spark."

"Jazz told me that too," Prowl sighed, leaning against his brother's chest.

"Well, Jazz is a very smart mech."

"And funny too," the little mech giggled.

"Yes, and funny too," Smokescreen agreed rolling his optics.

"Hey, you guys aren't talking about me again, are ya?"

"Jazz!" Prowl cheered, wiggling out of his brother's grasp. One little white hand snatched up the datapad before he raced to greet the saboteur. "I drew this for you."

"Wow, li'l Prowler, that's very beautiful. You gonna be an artist when you're a big bot?"

"No, I'm going to be an Autobot saboteur just like you and Smokey!"

"He could too, he's a sneaky little bot," Smokescreen smiled, rubbing his brother's helm. "I don't even hear him when he walks into my room or even feel him when he sneaks up on the bed to recharge with me."

"He's definitely one clever little mech," Jazz chuckled. "Probably end up being an officer if he puts his processor to it."

"I don't want to be an officer. I want to be an Autobot," Prowl said determinedly.

"Think of it this way, Prowler, if you're an officer in the army you can probably order your brother around instead of _**him**_ ordering _**you**_ around," Jazz pointed it out making Prowl's optics widened and mouth drop open as the realization of such a task sunk in.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Smokescreen retorted, smacking Jazz on the helm.

"Don't hit my Jazz," Prowl growled protectively which made both Smokescreen and Jazz burst into a fit of giggles.

"Watch out Jazz, I think my little brother has a crush on you."

"Nah, all the little ones love me. It's pandemonium during play time when I visit them. Besides, he'll get over it as he gets older," Jazz smiled. "Come on Prowl, let's send you on your first saboteur mission - a prank on Ratchet."

"You know if it goes wrong _**I'll**_ be the one to feel Ratchet's wrath during my next maintenance exam and not Prowl," Smokescreen commented wryly as he followed Jazz.

"Relax. I ain't ever been caught yet. And I'll teach Prowl all the tricks of the trade," Jazz smirked.

Smokescreen was still skeptical but followed his friend anyway. After all, he did have a responsibility to his brother.

_**A breem later…**_

Optimus Prime was walking slowly glancing over a report when the sound of hurried footfalls and laughter captured his attention. He looked up to see two familiar Autobots quickly emerge around the corner acting like a couple of younglings no older than the little one perched on his brother's shoulder. All three were peering around the corner from whence they came, giggling.

"**PIT SPAWNS!!!!!!!!!**"

Ratchet's distinct roar reverberated down the hallway making big and little Praxian doorwings flare up. Optimus could only shake his head and smile, happy to see the brothers were healing nicely after their devastating loss even if it they were causing a little mischief with the CMO.

"Now would be a good time to run!" Jazz exclaimed, being the first to turn only to stop in his tracks. "Oh hello, Sir!"

"Prime…Sir!" Smokescreen stammered, quickly setting Prowl down on the floor and then standing at attention.

Optimus chuckled behind his mask when even Prowl stood at attention, shifting his doorwings to mimic his brother's.

"Jazz, Smokescreen, Prowl. You may carry on. But be quick about it."

"Thank you, Sir!" Jazz smiled, plucking up Prowl. "Say thank you to Optimus."

"Thank you Optimus, Sir," Prowl smiled brightly, clamoring up onto Jazz's shoulder.

"Now tell Smokey to move it," Jazz snickered.

"Come on Smokey, move your aft!" Prowl shouted as they started running off.

"Jazz, what are you teaching my little brother?!" Smokescreen roared, chasing after his friend. "_**Jazz**_?"

"_**Smokey**_?"

Prowl erupted into a fit of giggles as the two friends exchanged words regarding him.

And once again Optimus smiled. It was wonderful to hear the sound of the youngling's laughter echoing down the hallway. It gave Prime hope for the future despite the devastation that occurred in Praxus which many will never forget, that as a people they had the strength to overcome tragedy and move on.


End file.
